


The Archer

by lolachrome



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Video Edit, WangXian, fmv, vid, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Who could ever leave me, darling? But who could stay?(A Wèi Wúxiàn character study, with a significant side of Wangxian)Footage (and thus spoilers) for eps 1-33 of The Untamed.





	The Archer

**Author's Note:**

> visual source: The Untamed  
musical source: Taylor Swift's "The Archer"
> 
> Thank you to bonibaru, maralenenok, and charloween for the indispensible beta!


End file.
